


Faithful

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteban doesn't like how close Nico and Checo seem lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaBearF1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Victoria <3

Esteban was waiting at the back of the Force India garage, trying not to look out of place in his Haas team shirt, when he saw Nico hugging Checo. It wasn't the usual pat on the back bro-type hug, it was more intimate than that, and then Nico gave Checo a kiss on the cheek.

Esteban could feel his jaw clenching, and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

_Nico's been a faithful boyfriend for years, you've never had reason to distrust him, don't go looking for reasons._

Checo wandered past, and he gave Esteban a funny look, a sort of half smile. Esteban didn't know what to make of that, him and Checo were close, but yet lately, it seemed like they hadn't really found time to catch up. He was sure that it was just because they were both so busy racing, but that didn't stop the negative thoughts swirling through his head.

Nico came out and gave Esteban a big smile, pushing all the worries out of his mind as they walked next to each other, close but not touching, their hands hovering as though they could reach out and intertwine their fingers.

Esteban felt at ease, now the race weekend was over, he could enjoy his time with Nico, have him all to himself.

*

Once they were back at Nico's hotel room, Esteban moved in for a kiss, but none of the usual spark was there, it was just a brief brush of lips and nothing more.

"I'm going to get a shower," Nico said, and Esteban was waiting for Nico to ask him to join him, but it never came. Nico just got undressed and headed for the bathroom, leaving Esteban standing by the door, confused.

That night he could tell that Nico had something on his mind, but he didn't want to ask what was wrong. The thought that he might be told the truth made his blood run cold, so he just rolled over and went to sleep, hoping that Nico was just tired, and that everything would go back to normal soon.

***

A few weeks passed, and Esteban had seen Nico and Checo whispering at race weekends, always close. It was getting harder and harder to ignore, but he wasn't sure how to even start that conversation, so he said nothing.

He was glad that the he was heading home, and there was time for him to see him family before heading to the Mexican grand prix, at least he'd have a few days to gather himself before seeing Nico again.

*

Esteban had a smile on his face as he drove towards the track, Nico had just arrived today, and after all the time with his family, Esteban was excited at the thought of seeing him again.

The rain was bouncing and Esteban scurried towards the Force India garage, holding his umbrella like a shield as he made his way down the paddock. It was late, and there weren't many people around, but Nico always liked to check in with his engineering team.

He slunk into the back of the motorhome, with all the rain he was sure that Nico wouldn't mind him waiting there for him.

Only the sound of the rain hitting the roof could be heard, and Esteban had a smile on his face as he pushed open the door to Nico's room.

"Te casarias conmigo?" Nico was kneeling in front of Checo, a smile on his face as he held out a ring.

Esteban gasped, slamming the door as he ran out into the rain. Suspecting that Nico was cheating on him was very different to seeing it with his own eyes. The tears were streaming down his face, washed away by the rain as he took a minute to collect himself, he just had to get out of here without anyone seeing him cry. He didn't want to have to explain what had happened, he'd thought that one day he would be the one that Nico was asking to marry him, but it obviously wasn't to be.

Strolling towards the exit, he cursed himself for being so stupid, why had he trusted Nico? Why hadn't he talked to him about it? Well, at least he had his answer now.

"Esteban! Wait!"

Esteban turned to see Nico, standing in the rain without a jacket, and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"I don't want to hear it." Esteban went to turn but Nico reached out to rest his hand on his shoulder.

"It's not what you think," Nico said, his voice soft and calming, but it wasn't enough to quell the anger surging through his veins.

"I see you proposing to someone else and it's not what I think?" Esteban shook his head, his wet locks sticking to his forehead as he shivered.

"Look at the inscription," Nico said, handing Esteban the ring.

It was hard to see under the dim lights in the paddock, but then Esteban saw it.

 _Esteban, I will love you forever. Eternally yours, Nico_ ♥

Esteban let out a sob. "I'm sorry, I've ruined everything."

Nico pulled him into a hug, holding him tight as he cried. "It's not ruined, it's all just a silly misunderstanding." Nico stepped back so that he could look Esteban in the eyes, stroking his wet hair out of his face. "I love you with all my heart, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

Esteban nodded, watching as Nico flicked his wet hair out of his face before sinking down on to his knee.

"Esteban, te casarias conmigo?"

Even though he knew that he was going to ask, Esteban was stunned into silence as Nico slid the ring on to his finger. All he could do was nod as tears of joy streamed down his face, and he rushed in to kiss Nico, all his worries long forgotten.

***

Checo of course told the story at their wedding, and Esteban wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. After that night, Nico had made him promise to talk to him, no matter how trivial or silly it seemed, they would deal with it together.

"You should have just proposed in English, mate," Checo said, smiling as the crowd laughed. Esteban blushed and Nico reached out to hold his hand, brushing over the wedding ring just to see him smile.

Esteban was just glad that he'd got his jealousy under control, now, every time that he looked at his wedding ring, he remembered just how much Nico loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
